1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a controller for a vehicle and a vehicle and, in particular, to improved responsiveness of the automatic clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle that includes an automatic clutch in a power transmission route from a drive source, such as an engine, to drive wheels has been known, and the automatic clutch controls clutch strokes by using an actuator, so as to control torque transmitted between the engine and a transmission. For instance, an automatic clutch described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 02-163520 (JP 02-163520 A) is a typical example. In this automatic clutch of JP 02-163520 A, a relationship between engaged torque capacity of the automatic clutch and each of a throttle opening degree, an engine speed, and an input shaft rotational speed is set for each road surface inclination angle, and the engaged torque capacity of the automatic clutch, which is computed from the selected relationship based on the actual road surface inclination angle as well as from the actual throttle opening degree, the actual engine speed, and the actual input shaft rotational speed, is computed for each of the relationships. Then, an engagement amount of the automatic clutch is controlled by using a total sum of the computed engaged torque capacity of the automatic clutch.
In addition, among controllers of the vehicle automatic clutch as described above, a controller of the vehicle automatic clutch that sets clutch torque to be more surplus than actual engine torque in consideration of reduction in the clutch torque caused by thermal expansion of the clutch has been known.